Red and Orange
by AsaAki
Summary: Renji and 4 others stay at Ichigo's house and Renji thinks that Ichigo looks good with orange hair and kisses him!


"Ichigo, you have any shirts that I can wear?" Renji asked, walking into Ichigo's room after his bath. Ichigo threw a shirt into Renji's face without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Oi, I have 2 little sisters in this house, and there's also Rukia, so can you wear your shirt before you step out of the bathroom?"

"I don't enjoy walking around with my top half naked...but do you really expect me to wear these?" Renji threw the shirt he wore before his bath at Ichigo and Ichigo burst out laughing.

"Stop looking at me like that. Rukia prepared this for me."

"How can you trust a rabbit-freak like her to prepare clothes for you? HAHAHAHA!"

The shirt Ichigo was holding in his hand was pink in colour, with bunny heads printed all over the shirt. On the back, there was a huge caption writing 'I LOVE BUNNIES!'

He finally stopped laughing and threw the shirt into his cupboard, which is also Rukia's 'bedroom'.

"Are you guys staying here for tonight?" Ichigo asked, referring to the other 4 people-Hitsugaya Toushirou, Matsumoto Rangiku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku, who were downstairs eating dinner with Ichigo's family.

"Most probably...your family seems to be fine with us staying here for the night."

"You guys can stay, but don't create any trouble for us."

"I got it. Did you think we would create trouble for your family?"

"Who knows...you guys are a bunch of weirdos..." Ichigo laid in bed and fell asleep soon after. Renji sat on a chair and glanced over at Ichigo, who was peacefuly asleep. He had never noticed how well orange looked on Ichigo, who had a head of spiky orange hair. Renji moved to the floor and slowly inched closer to Ichigo. He stopped moving when the tip of Ichigo's hair touched his. The 2 colors seemed perfectly matched at that moment. Without thinking, he tilted his head and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

Ichigo's eyes snapped and was shocked to see Renji so close to him. He sat upright almost immediately, still unclear about what took place just now.

"W-what happened?"

"N-nothing much...What do you think happened?"

"I felt something warm, soft...and wet on my cheek..." Ichigo rubbed the spot where he felt that sensation just now and shuddered. He suddenly glared at Renji.

"Could it be that you...put warm sausages on my cheek while I was napping just now?" Ichigo glared accusingly at Renji, who was looking down at the floor, but his head snapped up as soon as he heard Ichigo's accusation.

"Am I that childish? You are so goddamn dense, you bastard..." Renji grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled Ichigo closer to himself.

"Oi...what are you doing..." Although Ichigo's voice was rough, his face had turned beet red.

"You wanna know what I did just now? I'll show you now." Renji stretched his neck a little and kissed Ichigo on the lips. Ichigo's eyes widened at the feeling of Renji's lips on his, and tried to shove Renji away. But, Ichigo's shoves were getting weaker and eventually he stopped resisting and kissed back. As they kissed, they moved to the bed and Renji was on top of Ichigo. Renji broke away and unbuttoned Ichigo's uniform and threw it to the floor.

"This is getting in the way..." Ichigo murmured and pulled Renji's towel covering his lower half away. Ichigo then stood up and took off his own pants, before going back to the bed again. They kissed and eventually broke about 30 seconds later. Renji looked at Ichigo, who was fully naked lying below him. How could be resist someone like Ichigo? He licked and sucked on Ichigo's nipples, drawing satisfied moans from Ichigo. Renji could not hold in his desire to put his cock in Ichigo anymore and held Ichigo on place with both his hands.

He slowly slipped the tip of his cock in, looking out for any signs of pain from Ichigo's face. As he expected, he did not worry so much, since Ichigo had endured more pain than this before. Renji slowly began thrusting his cock in, and he cummed in Ichigo afterwards.

"Ah. I didn't see anything." A voice came from the door and the both of them turned their heads. Standing at the door was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the 10th Squad in Soul Society.

"You did see SOMETHING...Hitsugaya-taichou..." Renji scratched his mob of red hair and said, as Hitsugaya walked off. He had come up to get the both of them down for dinner, as requested by Ichigo's father, Isshin.

Meanwhile downstairs at the dining table, Isshin was happily eating his dinner, completely oblivious to what was happening upstairs.

"Ah Toushirou, where are the boys?" Isshin asked Hitsugaya, who just came downstairs.

"They are busy with something upstairs." Hitsugaya gave a simple and short answer and continued with his dinner.

"Ahaha, it's good to see the boys bond together once in a while like this right, Toushirou?"

"Yeah." With that, he put vegetables in his mouth and chewed.S


End file.
